The Alien
The Alien is a wrestler on the XAWA roster, usually played by William Smith but can be played by anyone on the current roster. Professional wrestling career XAWA debut (2011–2012) The Alien first appeared on XAWA programming on October 31, 2011 at Shadowfest, with a loss to Kristian Sane. He only had three matches in 2011, all of which were losses. XAWA Television Championship (2013–2014) In 2012, he gained his first win in the organization by defeating Skarekrow in what many call one of The Alien's greatest matches. He would go on to win the XAWA Tag Team Championships with Deacon Storm on the 5-year anniversary of ShOcK!. They would hold on to the belts until the June 3 edition of ShOcK!, when they would lose them to the new team of Brad Leech and Nightmare. He then feuded with a classic version of The Alien from his old wrestling fed, Greensfork Wrestling Federation, a feud that ended with The Alien unmasking the classic Alien during the 2012 Highway to Hell event. The Alien made his triumphant return on the May 5, 2013 edition of LiveWire, defeating Voltage. He would go on to win the XAWA Television Championship at Awakening that same year. After winning the belt, he would begin a feud with Wrath Above Requiem. He would defend his belt against both Nightmare and Blackheart on the same night, beating them both, but would ultimately suffer from a double powerbomb through a table. He would then suffer a loss in a Texas Death Match against Blackheart at Bloodbath on September 1, 2013. It was revealed the next week that The Alien could take the form of other wrestlers, taking the form of both D.C. and Blackheart in one show. The mask (2013–2014) At Recoil, the character of D.C. was killed off by Nightmare in a Last Man Standing match. In the match immediately following, The Ogre placed The Alien's mask on D.C.'s body to reanimate him and use him as a tag partner. From this point on, it was generally accepted that The Alien was just the mask and that whomever wrestles in the mask takes on The Alien's characteristics. Mask occupants have included Will Smith (the original wearer), D.C. (who is referred to as Alien Classic), Blackheart, Kitana, Deacon Storm and Xander. While this story was unfolding, The Alien became the longest-reigning Television Champion of all time. He would lose the title to Shawn Havoc at Awakening on June 1, 2014, following an unprecedented one-year run that has yet to be equaled by any member of the roster for any title belt. Following this, The Alien tagged with The Ogre for a while under the name Heaven & Hell, while Will Smith continued wrestling under his full name until the XAWA's 2014 shutdown. XAWA's return (2018) Will Smith continued wrestling as himself for a while following the XAWA's re-opening in 2018, but The Alien was summoned again when it was revealed that Smith had buried the mask to prevent it from taking over his family. Smith unearthed it to don the mask again for Lethal Lottery on August 25, 2018, in order to aid The Ogre in attempting to defeat the ever-growing power of Nightmare. Unfortunately, The Alien was not successful by himself in defeating Nightmare. The Alien and The Ogre then faced off with Nightmare again in a triple threat match at Anarchy Colosseum VI on September 23, 2018. The match, originally just for Azael's pendant (which Nightmare possessed), became a match for the XAWA Hardcore Championship when The Alien pinned Blackheart prior to the match occuring. The Ogre would eventually win this match after chokeslamming Nightmare through a flaming metal table. After this loss, The Alien proceeded to take Will Smith's family hostage and refused to remove the mask from Will Smith's body. The Ogre was dragged into a dream world wherein he defeated The Alien on the October 21, 2018 episode of Worldwide in order to free the Smith family from The Alien's grasp. Will Smith would be able to remove the mask from himself whenever he wanted, but the mask would also be able to come and go as needed. The Alien then found himself involved in an XAWA World Heavyweight Championship match between himself and Taven. American Hillbilly was originally supposed to be part of this match, but El Loco Rojo interjected, asserting that he had removed Hillbilly as a factor, and inserted himself into the match. Taven defeated The Alien and El Loco Rojo to retain the title. Following the match, Rapteed debuted (a celestial overpowerful being using Nightmare's body as a vessel) and attacked both men. Heaven & Hell's return (2018–2019) In November of 2018, The Ogre and The Alien would return to being a tag team as Heaven & Hell to participate in a tri-branded show featuring talent from XAWA, Shelbyville wrestling organization XCW, and Fort Wayne wrestling organization FWL. It was revealed at this event that The Alien's first name is Anu. The Ogre and The Alien would defeat both of the other two teams in their triple threat tag match, Freedom Fighters and Lake Evil, both representing XCW. Their win would be the only win for XAWA that evening. The Alien and The Ogre then focused on the presence of Rapteed. Figuring that working together would be better than working alone, The Alien and The Ogre decided to team up to face Rapteed in a 2-on-1 Last Man Standing match at Awakening on April 6, 2019. However, Rapteed managed to keep both men down for a count of ten, winning the match. In wrestling * FInishing moves ** The Abduction (180-degree spinning side slam) ** The Probe (inverted full-nelson Atomic Drop) ** The Lawnmower (Lotus Lock) * Signature moves ** High angle jumping elbow drop ** Boom Drop (jumping double leg drop) ** Commish Stunner (Stunner; borrowed from Will Smith) * Managers ** Liz Steel * Entrance themes ** "Hard to See" by Five Finger Death Punch (October 31, 2011 – June 3, 2012) ** "Under and Over It" by Five Finger Death Punch (April 1, 2012 – November 25, 2012; used as a part of Invading Fury) ** "Slime Creatures From Outer Space" by Weird Al Yankovic (June 10, 2012 – November 24, 2013) ** "Alien" by stOrk (March 9, 2014 – November 30, 2014) ** "Alien"/"Smells Like A Freakshow" by Die Antwoord/Avatar (August 25, 2018 – present) Championships and accomplishments * Greensfork Wrestling Federation ** GFWF Redneck Champion (1 time) ** GFWF Champion (1 time) * eXtreme Anarchy Wrestling Association ** XAWA Hardcore Champion (3 times) ** XAWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) – with Deacon Storm ** XAWA Television Champion (1 time) Category:XAWA talent Category:XAWA debuts in 2011 Category:XAWA Hardcore Champions Category:XAWA Television Champions Category:XAWA Tag Team Champions